Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 49
Fierce Battle! Lion VS Dragon (Japanese: 激戦!獅子対竜 Fierce Battle! Lion VS Dragon) is the 48th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 202nd epsiode of the Beyblade anime. It aired March 14, 2010 and on February 26, 2011 in the United States. Synopsis In the semi-finals, Blader DJ announces the next match, Kyoya versus Ryuga. It will determine the final match for Battle Bladers. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Benkei are walking to the match. Kyoya has a flashback of his battles with Gingka and knows that he will give it everything he's got in order to defeat Ryuga and then, Gingka. They step outside to the tournament, where Gingka and the other greet him. Gingka wishes him good luck in the match and is waiting for their battle. They fist-bump and Kyoya gets ready to battle while Gingka and his friends cheer him on in the audience. Ryuga soon gets ready and tells Kyoya that there is no chance that he will win. Kyoya tells him that he will defeat him so easily so he can fight and defeat Gingka. However, Ryuga uses L-Drago's power to taunt Ryuga by crumbling the stadium to pieces. They get ready their Beylaunchers and launch. Kyoya's Rock Leone fights fiercely against Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago. Ryuga uses a Dark Move, thinking he will defeat Kyoya in one shot. He's wrong as Rock Leone dodges it and uses a special move. Madoka learns that Kyoya is only slowing down L-Drago and if it stops, Kyoya could lose. Gingka cheers Kyoya on regardless. In spite of Ryuga attempting to defeat Kyoya easily, Kyoya stands up and fights back. Ryuga is surprised at this and keeps trying to defeat him. Leone jumps onto L-Drago as the beasts fight. Kyoya tells Ryuga he should fight the right way instead of using the power L-Drago gets when it defeats an opponent. Ryuga takes up Kyoya's challenhe and accepts but tells him that he will regret it. The Bey's fight by using their own power and with each hit of the Bey, an exploshion emerges. Madoka is worried as if Kyoya keeps fighting like this, Kyoya could possibly lose his energy. The battle is so fierce L-Drago seems not to have an effect on Leone. Kyoya then attempts to surprise-attack Ryuga and more exploshions occur. Ryuga turns insane that nothing is happening and tries to deliver a direct hit at Leone. Madoka tells Gingka that Leoen and L-Drago are reaching the end of their Stamina. Kyoya tries to finish L-Drago but suddenly, the beast of L-Drago, Dragon Emperor comes out of the Bey and faces Ryuga. It transfers it's power into Ryuga and with this a huge explosion occurs. Ryuga turns insane and looks a bit like a beast and with this L-Drago fights back against Leone. Kyoya holds nothing back in order to defeat Leone. In one final clash, the Beys heavily destory the Battle Bladers stadium. Kyoya is determined to finish it once and for all as he Ryuga get ready for one final clash to determine the winner. After the rubble and smoke that the Beasts unleashed on the stadium, Gingka and the others rush to see who won. They find a horrible sight as Dragon Emperor is already sucking out Kyoya's energy from him. Benkei sees this and yells. He is outraged at this and lies down, crying that Kyoya lost.And Ryuga had taken kyoya's power. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Hyoma *Ryuga *Blader DJ *Hikaru Hasama (flashback) *Tsubasa Otori (flashback) *Audience Beyblades *Rock Leone 145WB *Lightning L-Drago 100HF Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade